Your Love Is My Drug
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Kurt Angle's sister is about to join him in the WWE. However, when rookie John Cena debuts it throws everyone off. Will the new guy be able to withstand the abuse from Kurt in order to get to his sister? John Cena/OC. Title change; inspired by a song.
1. Meeting the Rookie

Greetings my fellow Cenaholics! This is another John story that I'm writing. A little background on my OC is that she is Kurt Angle's sister and she was present the night that John challenged Kurt to a match. She hasn't had any matches yet but she is going to be debuting the week after John did. Need any more background? Just ask. Enjoy!

_Word Life_

"Kurt!"

"Come on Kori. We have got to get to Smackdown before I go on."

"Sure thing Kurt. My car or yours?"

"Yours. It's nicer." I smiled, grabbed my keys and headed out the door with Kurt. Within twenty minutes, we arrived at Smackdown. Kurt practically ran out of the car and inside. I rolled my eyes, smiled and followed him. I said hi to a few of the superstars and made it to my locker room to change. When I came out, I saw this new guy wearing red and black wrestling tights and short brown hair. I eyed him up and down and realized that he was pretty damn hot.

"Kori!"

"Hey Kurt. What's up bro?"

"I've got a good feeling about tonight, Kori. See you out there." I smiled and watched Kurt practically run to the ramp. I looked back at the new guy and saw that he was now looking at me. I walked up to him with a big smile on my face.

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"I'm Korrine but everyone calls me Kori, as you may have heard."

"John Cena."

"I've heard of you. You're a rookie right?"

"Yeah. I've heard a lot about Kurt. He your brother?"

"Unfortunately."

"He that bad?"

"No, not really. I just make it seem that way. He's a real sweetheart if you get on his good side."

"His good side? What happens is you don't get on his good side?"

"You end up in the medic wing. Well, I've got to go to the ring with Kurt. Hopefully, I'll see you around here more."

"I could say the same for you." I winked at him and practically ran to catch up with Kurt. Kurt likes to talk, it's no secret. It also isn't a secret that he would issue an open challenge to anyone who thinks they can take the best of the business. Next thing we know, out comes John with a determined look on his face. I looked at Kurt and his expression of shock matched my own. John came into the ring and got right up in Kurt's face. I backed up a little bit and waited to see what was going to unfold in the ring.

"Who in the hell are you?"

"I'm John Cena."

"John Cena, huh?" John nodded. This was getting more intense by the second, I could feel it and I know that everyone else in the arena could feel it too. "Well you tell me, what is the one quality that you possess that makes you think that you can walk out here and come into the ring and face the very best in the business?"

"Ruthless. Aggression." Without hesitation, John punched Kurt in the face knocking the microphone out of his hand. I quickly got out of the ring because there was no need for there to be two Angles in the medic wing. John was not kidding when he said ruthless aggression. Hard right after hard right, hard clothesline after hard clothesline. John was taking it to Kurt and I couldn't help but worry about Kurt's physical and mental state right now. He just told the Smackdown audience that he was the best in the business and issued an open challenge for anyone in the locker room to come take him on tonight. For someone who is a rookie, like John, to come out here and get in his face and then proceed to hit him hard and fast, it had to be pretty darn unsettling from Kurt's point of view. John got extremely close to getting a pin on Kurt but he kicked out. Kurt caught John off-guard and got the Ankle Lock but John countered it remarkably. Kurt hit John with two German suplexes in a row and attempted another but John went for a roll-out and came up short. Kurt gave it to John but John kept coming back and kicking out. Kurt got John into a backslide and got the three count. I have never seen Kurt _that_ exhausted after a match. I climbed back into the ring and joined the ref in raising Kurt's hand. Kurt left the ring but I stayed there and just looked at John. Kurt started yelling at me to come up the ring with him. I just stood there, transfixed by John. Kurt came back down the ramp and into the ring, yanking my arm in the direction of the ramp. I never broke eye contact with John as Kurt dragged me up the ramp and backstage.

"Kori! Hello? Kori!"

"What Kurt?"

"What the hell was that? That rookie almost beat me and you just stood there? Why didn't you help me?"

"He challenged _you_ to a match, not both of us."

"Next time you pull a stunt like that, you're going to pay for it." Kurt stormed off to the locker room and I just stood there. I saw a camera man coming towards me and I knew something was up. Sure enough, John appeared out of nowhere next to me.

"Hey."

"Hi. Nice job tonight...for a rookie."

"Thanks. You let him talk to you like that?"

"He's family, there isn't a whole lot I can do to change him."

"It's a shame. Where did he go?"

"The locker room. Why?"

"He's really going to be mad at you now."

"Why?"

"Here." He handed me a folded up piece of paper so I unfolded it and read the two words on it. My jaw dropped and I looked up at John with wide eyes. He nodded. He pulled me close to him and his lips collided with mine. I was shocked at first but eventually gave into it and kissed him back. He pulled away after a few minutes with a huge smile on his face. He winked at me and walked away. I just stood there, slightly panting, with the piece of paper in my hand. The camera man left and I looked back at the piece of paper. It read:

_Kiss her._

John was right. Kurt is really going to be mad at me when we get back to the hotel.

**-FIN-**

Well, that was chapter one. I will try my best to crank out chapter two as fast as I can. Any questions? Let me know.


	2. After The Last Bell

Here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long, it is the season. We left off with John leaving after kissing Kori right? Lost? Go remedy it.

_Word Life_

I stood, frozen in that one spot. Why would Stephanie do something like this? It made no sense, especially if she watched what just unfolded between those two. Maybe that was the whole point. I managed to regain the ability to move my legs and wound up walking to the locker room entrance. I was about to knock on it when Brock came out in nothing but a towel.

"Oh. Sorry." Brock is WWE Champion, and boy did it show.

"It's okay. Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, I am. Is my brother in there?"

"No. He left in a big hurry after what he saw you did with that rookie John Cena."

"I know. Thanks anyway Brock." I went to leave but Brock blocked me.

"You know, you can do much better than that rookie."

"I'm sure you thought of that long and hard." I ducked under his arm and practically ran to the Divas locker room. I grabbed my bag, checked for my keys and headed to the garage. I made it to my car but someone was already there, leaning on it. "Hey!" It jumped up quickly and walked towards me. It was none other than John Cena. "John! What are you doing here? I'm already in enough trouble because of what happened earlier."

"I know, I know. I just need a ride back to the hotel."

"Why didn't you catch the bus?"

"I figured Kurt would be on there and since he is the last person who wants to see me, I decided against it. So I asked around, found your car and waited for you."

"Oh. If you just need a ride, hop in." I unlocked my car and John got in.

"Wow. You are the last person I expected to drive this car."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, crap. That came out wrong. I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay John. I was kidding. That isn't the first time I've been told that. Usually everyone asks if it is Kurt's car."

"Really?"

"Yup. You would think they would get it after the first few weeks Kurt was here on Smackdown, but they keep asking."

"Wow. Should we get going?"

"Sure thing."

I started the car and drove off to the hotel.

"I know this is asking a little much of you but do you think we could stop somewhere for some food?"

"Not a problem."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Nope, not at all. I don't usually go straight to the hotel anyway. Kurt always has me going somewhere else anyway so I've grown used to it. Where are we stopping, John?"

"Is Taco Bell okay?"

"More than okay. I love that place."

"Sweet."

"My only request is that you don't make a mess on my seats."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

We hit Taco Bell on the way to the hotel and I watched as John devoured a massive amount of tacos; and all without making a stain, like he promised. We made it to the hotel and in one piece. "So I guess this is where we go separate ways."

"Do you really want to say goodbye?" Truth was, I didn't want to but Kurt would have a fit if he saw me with John again. "Worried about what your brother will think?" That was really creepy.

"Yeah, I kind of do worry about what he will think. I probably shouldn't but-"

"You shouldn't. You are a grown woman who is allowed to do whatever she wants. Who is Kurt to decide what you can and cannot do?"

"That's true but he is still my brother."

"I respect that. But if you still want to see me..." He leaned down to my ear and I could feel his breath against my ear. "I'll be by the pool." He softly kissed my ear, winked at me and turned to leave towards the pool.

I felt my legs give out on me slightly and I stumbled. I was so not going to let this one get away. I grabbed my bag out of the my car, locked the doors and practically ran to my room to get changed. I made it down to the pool in record time and when I got there, the place looked deserted.

"So you haven't had enough of me tonight, have you?" I turned around to see John sitting on the chair behind me...in the dark.

"It would seem that way." I watched him stand up and walk over to me. As he got closer to me, he grabbed my wrist to bring me even closer to him.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you look in that swimsuit."

"Well, thank you." I felt my cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's a true statement." He gently led me over to the hot tub and turned it on. "Ladies first."

_What a gentleman._ I kicked off my flip flops and sat in the amazingly warm water and watched John as he followed suit. "Man, this water feels so good."

"I hear you. Do you mind if I ask you something Kori?"

"Don't mind at all. What's up?"

"Do you mind if I give you a massage?"

"Wouldn't mind that at all. Go for it." _Did I just say that?_

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I'll post the next one when I can. Peace!


	3. You're Really Good At That

Here is chapter three. Sorry it took so long, school invaded my brain. We left off with John asking Kori if he can give her a massage? Lost? Go remedy it.

_Word Life_

John sat down on the ledge and positioned me in front of him, in between his legs. His hands ran up my sides and stopped at my shoulders. He started to slowly massage my shoulders and my entire body felt limp. "You okay Kori?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. That just feels really good." John continued and my back felt as if it was on fire, just by his touch. He continued what he was doing for about twenty minutes and by the time he was done, I was about ready to just fall asleep.

"Are you sure you're okay Kori?"

"I'm just fine. It's been a while since I've been that relaxed, that's all."

"Okay, just as long as you're sure." He gently pushed me back so I wouldn't fall forward into the water. "How's your career? I can't wait to see you in the ring."

"It's been going alright. Managing Kurt is more of a job than people think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt is such a pain and he keeps bugging me about how much of an impact my image looks on him. He keeps telling me that I need to make a good first impression or he will make my life hell."

"You shouldn't have to worry about him. Sure you are family but you are your own person. You need to look out for yourself. No one decides what you do with your life other than you."

"Wow John. That's pretty insightful."

"What can I say? I have my moments. Feeling any better?"

"A million times better. Thanks again John."

"Anytime. I just don't want to see you beat yourself up because of Kurt. You deserve better than that."

I turned around so I could face him. "What do you mean John?"

"I see great potential in you, I do. I have a feeling you are going to be an amazing wrestler and I don't want to see you get bogged down because of your selfish brother."

"Oh. Thanks John."

"Like I said before, anytime." His hands moved lower, towards my butt, and the feeling of pleasure only increased. "Wow, Kori. You are really tense."

"Courtesy of Kurt Angle."

"What can you do? He's family. No matter how much he gets on your nerves, you still love him and you know you want to protect him."

"You're right, John. I bet you feel the same way with your brothers."

"Exactly."

I felt John's hands stop on my waist and I turned my head towards him.

"Something wrong Kori?"

"Um..."

"Do you want me to move my hands? If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop."

"No, they're fine. I was just wondering."

"Alright. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Can I kiss you again?"

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I'll post the next one when I can. Peace!

PS: Sorry it's so short.


	4. Kissing Is So Much Fun

Here is chapter four. We left off with John asking Kori for another kiss, right? Lost? Go remedy it.

_Word Life_

I just kind of sat there, soaking it all in. "What?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Why?" Whoops, that was out loud.

"Because I like it. It feels good. I don't know about you but I like doing things that feel good, as much as I can."

"Oh. Yeah, I do the same. Sure, why not." I watched John smile and I felt so weak, it was crazy. He inched closer to me until he was practically in my lap. He leaned in and we kissed, for the second time tonight. Every muscle in my body stopped working and I began to drift down but John wrapped his arms around my waist and sat me on his lap. It was very evident that John _really_ liked kissing. His hand came up off my waist and cupped the side of my face. I have never felt this way about a guy, ever. It's not like I would have a chance anyway. Kurt would always get between me and whoever I was dating at the time and then I would get faced with the very hard decision between my boyfriend or my brother. I would always choose my brother because he's family and I never desert family. That's always why I was always single. I hated choosing. I just know that it's going to happen again. Anyway, John and I were making out in the hot tub when we heard the door open. Who would be coming to the pool at this hour? John and I both stopped and started to panic. "What are we going to do John?"

"Can you hold your breath?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"Do that." He pushed my head under the water and just sat there. I heard voices but I had no idea what was going on.

/_John's Point of View_/

I had to keep this stupid conversation short or I would have to give Kori CPR. "Hey Kurt."

"Hey Cena. Have you seen my sister? I can't find her anywhere and she's not answering her phone. I figured she was with you since you guys seem to be hitting it off."

"I talked to her a few hours ago but I haven't heard from her. Maybe she's sleeping. This kind of thing isn't easy to deal with." Kori was tapping on my leg which meant I had to get rid of Kurt. "Look man, I'm sure she's fine. She'll wake up and return your calls. "

"You're probably right Cena. You're not all that bad you know."

"Thanks. I thought so too. I'll see you around then, yeah?"

"Yup. See ya." Kurt left and as soon as he was through the door, I pulled Kori out of the water. "Are you okay? Sorry that took so long." She was gasping for air and choking slightly.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Who...was...that?"

"It was, uh, your brother. He was looking for you. He said he called and he figured we were together since we 'hit it off so well'."

"He's not mad about...us?"

"It doesn't seem like it. Why do you say that?"

"He is usually upset when I get a new boyfriend or I even seem slightly interested for someone."

"Why?"

"He gets jealous, I guess. He doesn't like it when I don't help him. If I was in the middle of something with my boyfriend or whatever he would get mad if I didn't drop what I as doing and help him."

"That's not fair to you at all. Doesn't he have his own life?"

"Apparently not." I watched her shuffle under the water and almost fall, but I caught her arm before she could.

"Whoa. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that. So, um..."

"What's up?"

"So what do we have right now? Are we just friends?"

"I know I just met you and I would definitely like to get to know you more before we do something serious. But I do feel like we have a serious connection."

"Me too. And I don't want to rush into things either. I don't want Kurt to start worrying about me...again." I pushed a piece of hair out of her face and I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"What, John?"

"Nothing. You look really pretty right now."

"Aw. Thank you." I watched her blush and giggle, which made my heart flutter. "Well, this is lovely and all but I really need to get back to my room so that Kurt isn't freaking out all night." She stepped out of the pool and grabbed her towel. I stepped out of the hot tube and grabbed my own towel. "So, when can we do this again?"

"Whenever we possibly can. I mean, I would love to be able to do it all day every day but because of our jobs we can't. So, whenever you are free is fine with me."

"That's fine with me too."

"Do you mind if I walk you to your room?"

"I'd like that a lot, John." We slipped on our flip flops and walked out with smiles on our faces. It was a good fifteen minute walk from the pool to her hotel room and we talked the entire way there. "Well, I really liked tonight John."

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait until we can do it again."

"Me either. Good night John."

"Good night Kori." I leaned in but I watched her back away. "Should I warn you if I want to kiss you again?"

"Huh? Oh."

"Can I?"

"Yeah, go ahead." I smiled and leaned in, kissing her with everything that I had. I had planned on kissing her and walking back to my room. But, it was obvious that Kori had different plans. I didn't even notice that Kori had opened her door until I had been dragged into her room.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I'll post the next one when I can. Peace!

PS: Sorry it's so short.


	5. Hot Shower

Here is chapter five. We left off with John getting dragged into Kori's room, right? Lost? Go remedy it. FYI, we are still in John's point of view.

_Word Life_

Kori had dragged me into her room and I kicked the door shut behind me. She let the towel that was wrapped around her fall to the ground, causing much needed friction between us. "Kori..."

"John...This way." She kicked off her flip flops and I kicked mine off as I followed her into her room. I walked through the door and I couldn't find her.

"Kori?"

She came out from behind the bathroom door with a smirk on her face. She mouthed 'come here' and I eagerly followed her. When I was through the door, she shut it behind me and started walking towards me. She backed me into the shower and it took me a few minutes to realize it was actually on. The hot water was not much cooler than the water in the hot tub. "Kori? What is this all about?"

"Shh." She closed the distance between us and continued to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her even closer to me and deepening the kiss. I never imagined that I would be making out with a girl in a shower...semi-clothed. I smirked into the kiss and started to back Kori into the wall. I firmly planted my hands on either side of her head, steadying myself even more. "John...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to lay down?" I moved my mouth to her neck, causing her to run her hands through my hair. "John..." I gently bit down, hoping to get her to get louder. She did...well, sort of. "John!"

My eyes met hers and from the look on her face, she could see the desire in my eyes. "Kori..."

"My room. Please." All I could do was nod. I grabbed a few towels as Kori continued to kiss my neck.

"Kori...I don't...want...to get...your...bed wet."

"Who cares? They are just sheets and there is this magical invention called the dryer."

"True but..."

"But nothing." She yanked the towels out of my hand and threw them behind her. She shoved me towards her room and pushed me onto her bed. I was about to say something but all thoughts were thrown out of my head and she started to undo my swim trunks. I started to breathe heavier, realizing just how exciting this was. Technically I wasn't supposed to be doing anything with Kori because of Kurt. Maybe it was that sense of forbidden that was making this whole thing even hotter. "Whoa..."

"What?"

"Don't go all humble on me, John. You know what I'm talking about."

I sat up, finally seeing what Kori was talking about. "Oh, him. What about him?"

"He's freaking huge, that's what. This is what you hide in those trunks?" I just nodded. "I'm impressed."

"Why thank you." I was about to say something else but I was cut off when Kori tried to take all of me in her mouth, but only got about halfway before choking. "You...okay?"

She nodded and tried again. I threw my head back and tried not to thrust my hips up into Kori because that might cause her to choke even more. She got three-quarters of the way down before choking this time, causing me to throw my head back again. I began panting, feeling my excitement begin to rise. I felt Kori try again but she didn't go down all the way. She lingered at the tip, gently licking it and making me thrash wildly against her bed. "Kori..."

"What do you want John?"

"You..."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Then come and get me."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I'll post the next one when I can. Sorry it's so short. Seem to be experiencing writer's block on this story. Stay tuned. Peace!


	6. Worth Risking

Here is chapter six. We left off with Kori telling John to come get her, right? Lost? Go remedy it. FYI, we are still in John's point of view. This chapter is gonna get a little steamy. You have been warned.

**_Word Life_**

At this moment in time, there is nothing sexier than a drop dead gorgeous blond telling you to 'come and get her'. I think I made a mess in my shorts just looking at her. "Come on, John. What's the hold up?"

_Yeah, John. What the hell is the hold up? She's a gorgeous blond practically begging for you to sleep with her. Why can't you just man up and take her?_

"I...don't know." I felt the bed move and turned to see Kori looking at me with a sympathetic look on her face.

"What's wrong, John?"

"I...just can't do this. I barely know you and you want me to sleep with you."

"So...you're saying that you want to get to know me better before you sleep with me."

"Yes. You are a very gorgeous woman and I'd hate to just use you for sex thrills." I sighed, knowing that this is not how I wanted this to play out.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You're doing all the right things. I just...can't do this yet." She stood up and straddled me, making me twitch in my pants.

"I guess...that makes sense." The way she was rocking back and forth against my groin, was not helping matters at all.

"So...what...uh..." I couldn't take much more of this. I looked up to see the smirk on Kori's face and it made me swallow hard. I had no idea what this woman was capable of and here I was, lying underneath her and very vulnerable.

"You know, for someone who doesn't want this, you sure are enjoying it."

"It's kind of hard...when you're, uh, sitting like that."

She smirked at me. "I don't know what you mean." She moved again and I let out a very loud moan. "Whoa there John. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please don't stop." What the hell was I saying? I needed to stop! I didn't need Kurt gunning for me when I was just starting out. But she's so beautiful and I don't think I'll ever get another chance like this. I guess this is one of those times that I need to throw caution into the wind. I gently grabbed her and pulled her towards me. "Kori...I want you."

"You can have me." Those words set me off and I immediately flipped her onto her back. "There's that spark." I attacked her mouth with mine and started to run my hands all over her body. I slipped my hand under her top and felt her bare chest under my hands. It sent a wave of electricity through my body. They were the perfect size, as if I was the only one made to grab them. I continued to kiss her and moved one of my hands down to her shorts. Her skin was so soft, it set my own skin on fire. I pulled down her shorts and tossed them across the room. I brushed my hand across the newly exposed skin and felt myself get even harder. It was smooth and very inviting.

"Kori...you're so soft..." I kissed her neck, gently biting and loving every sound she made. I gently pulled her shorts down her legs and dropped them over the edge of the bed. I started to bite the mark on her neck, gently sucking on it and leaving a mark. At that point I didn't care if I left a mark.

"John..." Kori wrapped her arms around me and dug her nails into my back, causing me to hiss and bite harder. The yelp that Kori made drove me wild. "What was that for?" I didn't give her an answer. I took Kori's top off and dropped it next to the bed. I let my hand travel down Kori's legs and I hesitated when I was close to her core. "John..." She breathed my name again and that was enough motivation for me to push on, literally. Kori moaned loudly so I pushed another finger in. Her moan was louder this time, and it went straight to my cock.

"Kori...I need you now. Please. Can I?" Kori rolled over and grabbed a condom out of her drawer. "You're prepared."

"You bet. Do you mind if I put it on you?" I nodded and felt my eyes close as Kori wrapped her hands around my cock.

"You ready, Kori?" She nodded. I couldn't help but smirk. "We'll see." I positioned myself at her entrance, gently brushing up against it. She sighed and closed her eyes. I took this opportunity to bury myself inside of her. She practically screamed my name and I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"Jerk."

"You love it."

"Damn straight." I set a slow pace and watched as Kori came undone.

"Like that?"

"Oh god...yes. Faster...please."

"If you say so..." I quickened the pace, every sound Kori was making sent a wave of pleasure through my whole body. I knew I wasn't going to last long so I deepened my thrusts. The headboard was banging against the wall and Kori was clawing at the sheets under her.

"John...I'm close..."

"Me too. Kori...I'm-" With one last thrust, I came hard inside the condom. I felt Kori tighten around me and I came again, not as hard but I came nonetheless. I pulled out and rolled onto my back.

"Wow, John. That was..."

"Short?"

"No. Amazing." She cuddled up against my arm, pulling the sheets over her naked body. "Good night, John."

"Night Kori." Maybe this relationship would be worth the risk.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long and the end was kind of blah.


	7. Brock's Visit

Here is chapter seven. We left off with John and Kori and their night of passion. We're still in John's point of view.

**_Word Life_**

I woke up, slightly confused because I was in a different room and in a different bed. I turned to the right and saw Kori, all those memories of last night flooding back into my brain. "Damn." I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It has been a while since I've been with a beautiful girl like Kori. The last few women I've been with, I picked up in a bar and they were nothing special. I was drunk and didn't care what woman I slept with. I watched her roll over and snuggle into my arm.

"Morning John." She opened her beautiful blue eyes and gave me a warm smile. "Sleep okay?"

"Slept great. How about you?"

"Better than I have in a while. Maybe it had to do with my company." She sat up, wrapping the sheet around her and making her look so sexy.

"You look...beautiful, Kori." I smiled as she blushed.

"Why thank you, John." I was the first one to stand up, grabbing my shorts and quickly putting them on. "Nice ass." I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"Kori, I have to ask you something."

"What's up, John?"

"What is going to come of this...whole thing?" I sat back down on the bed next to Kori, running my fingers up and down her spine. She sighed and I figured her muscles were tired after last night. I straddled her butt and started to massage her back.

"John...what are you doing..."

"What does it look like to you, Kori?" She mumbled something I couldn't understand. "What was that?"

"I don't even know...carry on." I smiled.

"As you wish." I continued to massage her back, smiling every time she moaned softly. She mumbled something else that I couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"You are...amazing at this."

"I figured you need it. Anytime you could use one, just ask." I smiled as her groans became louder and louder as I massaged deeper and deeper into her skin. I leaned forward, gently kissing the back of Kori's neck.

"John..." Man, I must have been doing something right. There was a banging on the door, making me jump and fall onto the floor. "John! Are you okay?"

"Fine." I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck. "Who could that be?"

"Kori! It's Brock! What's going on in there?"

"Brock? As in Brock Lesnar? Is he your boyfriend?" Anger started to rise through me. Just when I thought I found a great girl, she was already taken. "What the hell Kori?" She grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, quickly putting them on while staring straight into my eyes.

"I'll show you, John." She stormed to the door and flung it open. "Get your fucking ass in here, Lesnar. Now!" I watched as Brock was pushed into the room, which scared me because Kori was the only person at the door. "Don't fucking talk to me, just sit the fuck down." When Brock didn't sit down, Kori shoved him onto the couch. "Now I'm going to say this ONCE, Brock. There is absolutely NOTHING between us. Whatever delusional world you live in, you need to get out of it. Leave me the fuck alone and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Brock took one last look at me and practically ran to the door, throwing it open and taking off down the hallway. Kori turned around and my blood froze at the look she gave me. "Now you. You _ever_ jump to conclusions like that again, I will throw you out on your ass. Now you have two choices. One: apologize to me and we move on with our day. Or two: get your shit and get the fuck out of my room. What's it going to be?" She put her hands on her hips and stared me right in the eye. Something went off inside of me and I grabbed Kori, kissing her with so much passion it blew my mind. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I deepened the kiss. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, which threw off my balance and pushed me back into the wall. I let out a moan and I felt Kori's tongue enter my mouth, fighting with my own tongue for dominance. The need for air became apparent so I broke the kiss.

"Kori, I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?" She nodded and licked the tip of my nose. "What was that?"

"Apology accepted. Now where were we?"

I smiled. "I think we were right about here." I kissed her again and began to walk back into the bedroom. Feeling for the edge of the bed, I gently placed Kori onto the bed. Without breaking the kiss, I climbed onto the bed and brought Kori up towards the pillows. Man, I could kiss Kori all day long.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I had to end it. Enjoy!


	8. Lunch With Kori

Here is chapter eight. We left off with John and Kori kissing after Kori threw Brock out of her room. We're still in John's point of view.

**_Word Life_**

Every part of my body was on fire as I was kissing Kori. My hands traveled up her leg, my fingers hooking in the waistband of her shorts and yanking them off her legs. When I realized there was no protest from Kori, I pulled her t-shirt off and threw it on the floor with her shorts. I felt her hands pop the button on my shorts and I shivered when I felt her hands graze the skin on my thighs. I let out a soft sigh.

"Does Johnny like that?"

"Yeah..." I thought she was going to say something else but I was very wrong. As her fingernails raked against the skin on my thighs, I threw my head back and let out a deep moan.

"Johnny _really_ likes that, doesn't he?" All I could do was nod. She kissed up my chest and it was incredibly hard to keep my eyes open. I opened my eyes just in time to see Kori coming in for a kiss. I gently grabbed the sides of her face and deepened the kiss, smiling at the soft moan that escaped Kori's lips. She managed to slip my shorts off, leaving us completely naked with her on top of me. "Ready for round two, John?" All I could was smirk as I rolled Kori onto her back.

_Later that day_

After Kori and I finished our second, and third round, we decided it was a really good idea to grab some food. Kori changed into another shirt and shorts but I only had my swimsuit from the other night. "Kori, I need to grab some clothes from my room. That okay?" She nodded, putting on her sneakers.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I kissed her forehead and we both left Kori's room. I pulled my card key out of my pocket, drying it off because it sat in my wet shorts all night, and swiped it through. The door opened and I led Kori into my room. "I shouldn't be too long." I kissed her cheek and practically bounced into my bedroom. I quickly changed into a T shirt and jeans, grabbing socks and sneakers and putting them in front of the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, trying to give Kori as little time as possible to leave.

"John. Stop rushing. I'm not going anywhere." Kori kissed my cheek and walked back to the living room. _How the hell did she do that?_ I shook my head and continued to brush my teeth, taking my time now that I was sure that Kori wouldn't leave. I wiped my face off after finishing and grabbed my sneakers, heading to the living room to join Kori.

"Nice shoes, John."

"Thanks. So, Kori, what exactly do you like to do with your free time?"

"Shouldn't you wait for a better time to ask that, John?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like when we're on a date." My mouth dropped when she said date, causing her to laugh softly. "What? Don't want to go on a date with me?"

"No! I mean, I would love to go out on a date with you." She smiled and kissed my cheek, making me blush. "Well, where do you want to go now Kori?"

"Want to go see a movie?"

"Wouldn't that be like a date? Not that I would be complaining or anything." I finished tying my shoes and stood up, only to be yanked back down to the couch by Kori.

"And if I told you it was a date? What would you do?" The seductive tone in Kori's voice sent chills down my spine.

"Well..." I licked my lips and smiled. "I'd do something like this." I pulled Kori in for a deep kiss, loving the low moan that escaped her lips. Just as Kori was starting to enjoy the kiss, I pulled away.

"Johnny..." Between the pouted lips and the annoyed tone in her voice, I couldn't keep a straight face.

"You'll be saying that differently after our date tonight." I kissed her nose and pulled her up off the couch with me. I led her downstairs and out the lobby doors, leading her towards a small sub shop next to the hotel. We ordered two BLT subs and headed back to the hotel. They had a nice sitting area outside so I figured that would be the perfect place to eat. "So, Kori. Do you know when you're going to be debuting?"

"A few weeks from now against Torrie. She's actually a really good friend of mine and we train together."

"Nice. So how many people do you know in the business?"

"Just a few Divas and a couple superstars. Do you know anyone?" She struggled with a big piece of bacon, making me laugh softly.

"Just one guy. Randy Orton. We trained together and went through OVW together. He may act like a jerk on TV but he's a really nice guy."

"I'll have to meet him someday, then." She winked at me and I choked on the piece of tomato still in my mouth. It wasn't often that I met a girl who was willing to meet one of my friends. Usually, when a girlfriend meets your friends it isn't a good sign. They would argue that you spend too much time with them and not enough with her.

"Meet him? You want to _meet_ one of my best friends? Willingly?"

"Why is that so weird, John? You must have dated some high maintenance women. You've never dated someone like me."

"Wow. I've never thought about it like that before." That was the honest truth. I've never given a second thought to the women I've dated. I've been hurt so much, I never knew that there was anyone decent still out there.

"You've been hurt a lot, haven't you?" She placed her hand over mine, making me look up into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, quite a bit actually." She leaned over the table and gave me a loving kiss.

"Don't worry, I will never hurt you." For once, I finally believed it when someone said that.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Enjoy! Sorry for the mushy ending. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
